Cierpienie serca
by NoemiZK
Summary: Oryginalny opis? Nieee... Snarry, non-kanon,tortury, parodia ? ... Ogółem coś dziwnego, co powstało w dwóch umysłach. Czym to zaowocowało? Ślizgonami, którzy użalają się i zachowują tak jak nie oni oraz Gryfonami o strasznie wysokim IQ.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Noemi i Rei  
>Beta: Soyta słońce w tunelu<br>Paring:SS/HP  
>Kanon:Istniał przez chwilę, ale potem poszedł polatać z hipogryfami i zginął w męczarniach.<br>Ostrzeżenia: Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność. Sceny tortur, opis seksu, ale przede wszystkim spaczone pomysły autorek.

_**Rozdział I**_

— Mój chłopcze, jak dobrze cię widzieć!

Snape rzucił zabójcze spojrzenie w stronę Trzmiela i ledwo powstrzymując prychnięcie, usiadł na krześle.

— Cytrynowego dropsa? Nie? Jaka szkoda, są naprawdę pyszne. Herbaty?

— Nie, dziękuję. Wolałbym raczej coś innego — powiedział spokojnie.

Po chwili pojawiły się filiżanki, wraz z herbatą. Nie bacząc na oburzone spojrzenie podwładnego, Dumbledore przeszedł do sedna sprawy.

— Wezwałem cię tu mój drogi, gdyż Harry ma poważny problem, związany oczywiście z Voldemortem. Niestety nie ma innej możliwości jak tylko jedna. Musisz go poślubić.

— Nie! Nie ma mowy! Albusie, my się prędzej pozabijamy niż poślubimy! Nie mówiąc o tym, że związek trzeba będzie skonsumować, aby został uznany przez prawo!— zaczął krzyczeć Severus, a Albus przyglądał mu się ze znudzeniem. Dyrektor doskonale wiedział, jak zareaguje Snape, więc przeczekał wybuch złości i kontynuował. W końcu on zawsze ulegał jego prośbom.

— Severusie, dobrze wiesz, że jesteś mi niczym syn, którego nigdy nie miałem i mieć nie będę. Twoja rola, jako szpiega, jest już zbyt niebezpieczna. Voldemort podejrzewa cię o zdradę. Merlinie! Ty ledwo uszedłeś z życiem, wracając z poprzedniego spotkania. A na stratę ciebie nie możemy sobie pozwolić. Jesteś zbyt cenny. Młody Harry jest niedoświadczony, potrzebuje opieki i dobrego nauczyciela. Ty świetnie nadajesz się do tego zadania.

_Niedoświadczony na wiele sposobów. _Pomyślał Snape, zanim do końca dotarł do niego sens słów Dumbledore'a.

— Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale ja naprawdę, nie jestem odpowiednią osoba do niańczenia Złotego Chłopczyka. Na świecie znajdzie się wiele innych czarodziei, które lepiej nadają się do tej roli i bardziej jej pożądają. — _Tak jak ja tego chłopca._ Przemknęło mu przez myśl.

— Owszem jest, jednak nikt nie jest tak doświadczony jak ty. Remus zgłosił swoją kandydaturę, lecz sam rozumiesz. Jego comiesięczny problem… Za to Tonks nie jest zbyt odpowiedzialna. Pytałem się o zdanie Horacego, jednak ten też odmówił. Jesteś jedynym, który się nadaje. I nie chcę słyszeć, że tego nie zrobisz. Zaopiekujesz się tym dzieckiem i pomożesz mu uporać się z jego przeszłością. On w zamian, pomoże ci uporać się z twoją.

— Jedynym moim problemem jest chłopak i jego dwójka przyjaciół — warknął Severus, spoglądając nieprzychylnie na Albusa. — Nawet, jeśli się zgodzę, to nie podejrzewam, aby Potter był zadowolony z tego pomysłu. Bachor nie zgodzi się na to, gdy będzie wiedział, co się z tym wiąże. A na pewno nie jest takim kretynem, żeby zrozumieć, że ja nie będę na dole! Bo jak sam powiedziałeś, to ja jestem tym bardziej doświadczonym! — Podniósł głos, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie zdanie, Dyrektor przyjrzał mu się rozbawiony.— Zresztą, może nadszedł już czas, by wtajemniczyć go w twój idiotyczny plan?

— Ależ, Severusie, po co te nerwy… Nie można się tak unosić. Chłopak wie już o wszystkim. Dowiedział się jakiś czas temu. Dałem mu czas, aby przyzwyczaił się do tej myśli. Nie było łatwo, ale w końcu pogodził się z tym. Tak więc, mój plan wcale nie jest idiotyczny. Może jednak weźmiesz ode mnie dropsa, chłopcze? Pomógłby ci się uspokoić… — Uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie zza połówek okularów. — Harry wie, że będzie na dole. Jest to oczywiste. Nie oznacza to jednak, że czasem nie mógłby być na górze. Z uwagi na to, że w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie jest gejem, dla jago psychiki będzie to komfortowe rozwiązanie.

— I on się na to zgodził? Czy jak zwykle zmanipulowałeś go półprawdą? Doskonale wiem, z jaką łatwością przychodzi ci omotanie go sobie wokół palca — stwierdził z niezadowoleniem Severus, a następnie wstał z fotela. — Chcę z nim porozmawiać jak najszybciej i omówić zaistniałą sytuację. Nie zamierzam wiązać się z ignorantem, któremu będę musiał tłumaczyć wszystko, co dotyczy przysiąg małżeńskich i innych.

— Uważaj na słowa, mój drogi. — Głos dyrektora nie brzmiał już tak dobrotliwie. — To oczywiste, iż chcesz przedyskutować z nim sprawę małżeństwa. Pamiętaj, że on nie jest ignorantem. A ty nadal patrzysz na niego przez pryzmat Jamesa.

_Gdybyś tylko wiedział, Albusie, jak bardzo się mylisz, gdybyś tylko wiedział… P_omyślał Severus, a na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy grymas. — Może to dlatego, że chłopak właśnie tak się zachowuje? Jest idealną kopią ojca i z roku na rok widać to coraz bardziej. Nie zaprzeczysz! — warknął. _Tylko te jego zielone oczy... Są takie podobne do oczu Lily…_

_Gdybyś tylko wiedział, jak bardzo mylisz się przez swój osąd. Zobaczyłbyś, że chłopak bardziej przypomina matkę a nie ojca, mimo iż wyglądem jest jego idealną kopią._

Severus wyrwał się z zamyślenia, kiedy do gabinetu wszedł chłopiec. Gdy ujrzał swojego profesora, zbladł nieco. — Dobry wieczór, dyrektorze. Dobry wieczór, profesorze Snape. Wzywał mnie pan dyrektorze. Wiem nawet, w jakiej sprawie. Chce pan ze mną porozmawiać o ślubie, prawda profesorze Snape? — Ku zdziwieniu Snape'a w głosie dzieciaka, nie słychać było tak dobrze znanych mu tonów złości, chęci zemsty lub wyższości. W istocie Potter wydawał się być lekko podłamany i zrezygnowany.

— Tak, chłopcze, usiądź proszę, może cytrynowego dropsa?

— Albusie, bądź poważny! — warknął. Twarz Severusa, przyoblekła się w nieskazitelną, bezuczuciową maskę; mężczyzna przeniósł zimne, beznamiętne spojrzenie na czarnowłosego młodzieńca.

— Harry, powiedz proszę profesorowi Snape'owi, co wiesz na temat ceremonii, o której ci mówiłem. Severus nie chce uwierzyć, że podchodzisz do tego poważnie i zgłębiłeś wiedzę na ten temat.

— Oczywiście, profesorze. A więc z tego co pamiętam — Harry zmarszczył brwi i przymknął oczy — Jest kilka rodzajów rytuałów. Najbardziej niebezpiecznym oraz przerażającym jest "_Ite missa est_". Rytuał ten, jest czarno magiczny i wymaga tak zwanej _ofiary_. Występują w nim dwa typy ofiar: jedna złożona z życia lub z niewinności. Cały rytuał ma za zadanie wzmocnić ochronę i odbywa się w specjalnie nakreślonym kręgu. Należy do niego przystąpić dobrowolnie, gdyż magia wyczuje nawet najmniejsze wątpliwości w duszy czy w sercu. Cały akt musi się dziać przy świadkach. Drugą możliwością jest zwykła ceremonia, opierająca się na małżeństwie zaaranżowanym. Obie strony podpisują umowę i nie mogą złamać żadnego z jej punktów. Trzecim rodzajem rytuału jest ceremonia, w której należy użyć starożytnej magii. Obie osoby wymawiające przysięgę, powinny kochać się, gdyż niewiele par jest swoim idealnym uzupełnieniem. Obrzęd daje wiele, ponieważ rdzeń magiczny obu osób łączy się i ich sygnatura magiczna jest jednakowa. W konsekwencji, nie mogą rzucać na siebie zaklęć, które mogą zranić. Małżonek jest w stanie wyczuć emocje, potrzeby czy też nastrój partnera. Jeśli jedno z nich mogło wcześniej posługiwać się magią bezródżkową, drugi zyska tę umiejętność. Ostatnia z ceremonii, odprawiana jest, gdy jedno z współmałżonków, na własną krew przyrzeka ochronę i wierność, zapewnia pomoc i pocieszenie, do końca jego dni. We wszystkich rytuałach zdrada powoduje śmierć, bardzo ważnym wymaganiem, jest dobrowolność przystąpienia do małżeństwa… iiii… — Harry popatrzył przepraszająco na Severusa. — Przepraszam Profesorze, że więcej nie pamiętam… — powiedział cicho. — Dopiero wczoraj o tym usłyszałem i jeszcze ciągle mi się to miesza… niektóre aspekty nie do końca rozumiem... Jednak… jednak niezwłocznie zamierzam to zmienić… eee… tuż po tym jak wyjdę z gabinetu dyrektora! — zakończył, plącząc się w swoich wyjaśnieniach chłopak.

Ilość i bogactwo wiedzy Harry'ego zaimponowała Severusowi. Mistrz Eliksirów niechętnie musiał przyznać, że Potter zrozumiał powagę sytuacji.

— Może być, chociaż mam nadzieję, że niebawem będziesz wiedział nieco więcej… Szczególnie, skup się na rytuale krwi, który jest najlepszym wyjściem dla nas. Podejrzewam, iż ten chcesz przeprowadzić, Dyrektorze? – zapytał Snape. Dumbledore przyglądał się im z łagodnym uśmiechem.

— Tak, jak najbardziej. W zaistniałej sytuacji jest on najbezpieczniejszy dla was obu, jednocześnie zapewnia nam wszystko to, co trzeba…

— Czyli co takiego? Niewiele dowiedziałem się o tym rytuale z książki… Natomiast wspomniano w niej o tym, że dopiero niedawno został zalegalizowany przez wcześniejsze nadużywanie. Ponoć, jeśli przeprowadzi się go niewłaściwie, można uczynić z jednego uczestnika zaślubin niemalże niewolnika osoby drugiej! — powiedział Potter napiętym głosem.

— Przy źle przeprowadzonej ceremonii Potter, a w naszym wypadku jest to raczej niemożliwe — warknął na dzieciaka Severus, a Albus posłał w jego stronę karcące spojrzenie.

Chłopak skulił się na krześle. Nie lubił, wręcz nienawidził, kiedy ktoś na niego krzyczał. — Przepraszam, sir… nie powinienem był się wtrącać... Oczywiście, że nam to nie grozi. Nie śmiałbym wątpić w umiejętności profesora Dumbledore'a… — Przeniósł swój wzrok na jakiś mniej określony punkt na dywanie. Postanowił sobie więcej nie odzywać się niepytanym.

— Severusie, wiesz co powinieneś zrobić względem chłopca. — Spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.— Ceremonia odbędzie najszybciej, jak będzie to możliwe, prawdopodobnie przy pośredniku z ministerstwa.

— Kto nim będzie? Mam nadzieję, że osoba na tyle dyskretna, aby nie powiadomiła o wszystkim prasy jeszcze przed tym sakramentalnym „_Tak_" z naszych ust.

— Nie martw się Severusie, jest to zaufana osoba.

— Doskonale — mruknął zadowolonym głosem Mistrz Eliksirów, wstając ze swojego miejsca. — Czekam na wiadomość dotyczącą dnia, w którym ma się odbyć ślub. Muszę wiedzieć, kiedy ostatni raz udać się na spotkanie śmierciożerców. A teraz żegnam – poinformował chłodno, wychodząc z gabinetu.

— Dobrze poszło – podsumował Dumbledore.

— Nawet lepiej niż myśleliśmy!– zaśmiał się Harry z dziwnie ślizgońskim uśmiechem.

Po chwili jednak spoważniał. — W końcu to dla jego bezpieczeństwa... A mi trochę aktorstwa nie zaszkodzi. Chętnie go poznam bliżej. — Oblizał usta różowym języczkiem na samą myśl o ciele Mistrza Eliksirów. — Dyrektorze, muszę już iść. Nie chcę, żeby Hermiona lub Ron zaczęli coś podejrzewać! Branoc!— rzucił w kierunku dyrektora i wyszedł, uśmiechając się do własnych myśli. Drops zaś, skontaktował się z Ministerstwem i czekał na liścik ogłaszający datę ceremonii.

**CDN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rozdział II_**

Harry idąc do dormitorium, uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem. Nawet nie podejrzewał, że kilka uwag rzuconych mimochodem, w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, może doprowadzić do tak wspaniałych skutków.

_— Tak! Nigdy nie interesowały cię moje pragnienia oraz marzenia. Kolejnym z nich, jest to, że pragnę Snape'a! _—wrzeszczał_._

_— Ależ, chłopcze, to twój nauczyciel. Jest nieosiągalny dla ciebie przed siedemnastymi urodzinami – powiedział Albus, a iskierki w jego oczach zamigotały radośnie. Nagle Harry zrozumiał sens słów dyrektora._

_— Ja nie… Niech pan zapomni... To nie tak… — zaczął jąkać się, podczas gdy na jego twarzy pojawiły się rumieńce. Reakcja młodzieńca rozbawiła Dumbledore'a._

_— Nie tłumacz się chłopcze. Nie jesteś jedynym, który pożąda naszego Mistrza Eliksirów…_

— _Profesorze! _

— _Tak czy inaczej, jesteśmy tu po to, aby pomóc wam obu. Musimy wymyślić jakiś sposób, abyście byli bezpieczni. Bez względu, czy tego chcesz, czy nie._

— _Ta… Czemu od razu nie weźmiemy ślubu, to niewątpliwie wzmocni nasze bariery ochronne – prychnął oburzony Potter, a oczy Albusa błysnęły bardzo niebezpiecznie. _

Gdy wrócił do dormitorium, Ron i Hermiona zaczęli go wypytywać o to, w jakim celu został wezwany do dyrektora. Chłopak zbył ich kilkoma słowami. Oznajmił, że jest zmęczony i idzie się położyć. Na odchodnym dodał jeszcze niezobowiązująco, iż opowie o tym, kiedy indziej. Zawsze ukrywał więcej przed przyjaciółmi, niż oni myśleli. Najlepszym przykładem była ich niewiedza o tym, jak traktowało go jego wujostwo.

Cała sytuacja miała miejsce tydzień temu, tuż po zabraniu go z domu Dursley'ów. Spędził tam raptem dwa tygodnie, jednak gdy Zakon zauważył po raz kolejny, jak jest traktowany, niezwłocznie postanowił przetransportować go do Hogwartu. Co prawda Dursleyowie nigdy nie należeli do dobrych opiekunów. Głodzili go, czasem bili, wykorzystywali, pozbawiali jakiegokolwiek oparcia, jednak chłopak wiedział, że nie były w stanie wziąć odwetu za wyrządzone mu krzywdy. Jedyną osobą, która znała prawdę o okrucieństwie jego kuzynów, był Dumbledore. To on był winny, nie mugole nienawidzący magii.

Kilka tygodni temu, obmyślając plan zemsty na dyrektorze, zrozumiał, że nie tylko jemu zaszedł za skórę ten stary głupiec. Obraz Snape pojawił się przed jego oczami niespodziewanie i dawał o wiele więcej możliwości. W końcu mężczyzna znał czarną magię, nie wspominając już o tym, iż był Mistrzem Eliksirów. Właśnie to sprawiło, że Harry chciał czym prędzej uczynić z niego swojego poplecznika albo wspólnika zbrodni. Ostatecznie, zawsze mógł się od tego wykpić zrzucając winę na profesora. Nikt nie podejrzewałby Złotego Chłopca o coś złego. Nie wspominając już o knuciu przeciwko Albusowi! Przecież to on jest Harrym Potterem! Szlachetnym, gryfońskim, niezwykłym Potterem!

Jednak podczas codziennego zaspokajania się, coraz częściej widział czarne, półdługie włosy i obsydianowe oczy, które działały na niego hipnotyzująco. Nieraz wyobrażał sobie, jak długie, szczupłe palce zaciskają się na jego erekcji. Zdarzało się, że nie mógł spać w nocy, przez natrętne myśli o tym, iż zaczął czuć pożądanie w stosunku _tego_ mężczyzny. Severus rozpalał jego namiętności, doprowadzał do szaleństwa… Harry gwałtownie przerwał rozmyślania. Nie chciał zaprzątać sobie dłużej tym głowy.

Strumień lodowatej wody, pomógł nieco ułożyć rozbiegane myśli, jednak przed oczami nadal, natrętnie niczym złośliwa mara, jawił się mu obraz Snape'a. Uwielbiał patrzeć na jego zaciśnięte usta i błyszczące ze złości oczy. Właśnie dlatego tak często doprowadzał mężczyznę do szału. Ileż to razy powstrzymywał się od przyciśnięcia swoich warg, do tych, należących do Severusa?

— Harry! Wyłaź z łazienki, nie tylko ty chcesz wziąć prysznic przed snem! — krzyknął Seamus, waląc głośno w dębowe drzwi.

Potter, nic nie robiąc sobie z głośnych próśb kolegi, przywołał kolejny obraz, który powstał podczas jednej z bezsennych nocy. _Severus dotykał go, nie był delikatny. Zawsze wyobrażał sobie Mistrza Eliksirów, który kąsał, lizał, gryzł i ssał jego rozpaloną skórę. _Ile razy pragnął zobaczyć na sobie malinkę, zrobioną przez Snape'a?

Zaklął szpetnie, gdy dotarło do niego, że znowu ma erekcje. Wiedział, że pozbycie się jej zajęłoby mu za dużo czasu, więc odkręcił kurek z lodowatą wodą i czekał aż opadnie, myśląc o rozbierającym się Dropsie. Automatycznie przeszło. Szczękając zębami, wytarł się miękkim ręcznikiem, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie udając się do łóżka. Zaciągnąwszy szczelnie zasłony, rzucił parę zaklęć i opadł na poduszkę, oddając się w objęcia Morfeusza.

Nie śniło mu się nic.

Severus obudził się niespodziewanie około drugiej nad ranem. Spoglądając z niedowierzaniem na zegarek, powoli zaczął podnosić się z łóżka. Z niechęcią zauważył, że w komnacie jest zimno, pomimo palącego się kominka. Jednym machnięciem różdżki dorzucił kilka drew na opał i podążył się w stronę biurka. Następnie z obrzydzeniem skierował spojrzenie na stertę papierów leżących na nim.

— Niech cię Albusie, w co ty znowu mnie pakujesz? — mruknął pod nosem, zauważając wielki, ozdobny nagłówek „_Dokumenty Ślubne_".

Severus nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie podoba mu się pomysł posiadania młodego chłopaka jako kochanka. Nie mógł też zaprzeczyć, iż ciało Pottera w zupełności go nie pociąga. No i żeby było tego mało, chłopak dobrowolnie chciał się oddać w jego ręce!

Jednak skutecznie zduszany do tej pory głos moralności, odzywał się w nim. Wiedział, że mógłby być jego ojcem, jest stary i niezbyt pociągający. Nadal rozdarty, podpisał szybko papiery i jednym machnięciem różdżki odesłał je Trzmielowi. Sam, podążył do laboratorium, szukając spokoju pośród swoich mikstur.

Jednak tym razem, kojący blask fiolek i cisza pracowni, nie uchroniły Severusa od natrętnych wspomnień. Jego myśli oscylowały wokół ostatniego szlabanu chłopaka. Z irytacją przypominał sobie nieudolne zaloty Pottera. Gryfon kusił go w każdy możliwy sposób… Pochylał się sugestywnie nad kociołkiem i czyścił go wydając takie dźwięki, jakich nie powstydziłby się namiętny kochanek w chwili uniesienia. Oczywiście Snape starał się go ignorować, bezskutecznie próbując skoncentrować się na sprawdzanych pracach. W pewnym momencie, Harry podniósł oczy, a ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Severus zrozumiał, że jest na przegranej pozycji i kiedy już miał zgromić bezczelnego dzieciaka, Potter zapytał swoim cholernie seksownym, wibrującym głosem, przeciągając w nieskończoność sylaby w każdym słowie: _„Wszystko w porządku, Profesorze?"_ Właśnie wtedy, jego spodnie stały się zbyt ciasne, zdecydowanie zbyt bardzo ciasne.

Jęknął cicho z frustracji i potargał sobie jeszcze bardziej włosy. Myśl, że _on_ tracił opanowanie przy synu Lily, doprowadzała go do szału.

— Koniec na dziś Potter! No, czego tu jeszcze stoisz? Powiedziałem byś sie wynosił! Koniec szlabanu! — Podniósł głos, jednocześnie odwracając się do niego tyłem i podpierając o biurko.

Tak, to wspomnienie było świeże i niezwykle często do niego wracało. Jak i inne… Ostatnio, miał wręcz wrażenie, że chłopak robi to specjalnie, ale za każdym razem wyrzucał ten pomysł z głowy. Przecież było niemożliwym, aby syn Jamesa Pottera go pożądał.

— Po prostu się przepracowuje i to umysł pląta mi figle _— _mruknął Severus, usilnie próbując uwierzyć we własne słowa. W końcu z niechęcią usiadł przy biurku w gabinecie i zaczął sprawdzać eseje szóstoklasistów, rozpoczynając kolejną czynność, mającą na celu uspokojenie jego zszarpanych nerwów.

Mimo wszystko, to również nie podziałało. Gdy po raz 20 przeczytał to samo zdanie, załamany swoją bezradnością i zły na samego siebie zmiótł z biurka wszystkie zalegające tam przyrządy. Ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, czuł, że wszystko, stworzone do tej pory przez niego, to co miało go chronić, _wszystko_ pieprzy się i odchodzi.

— Przeklęty Chłopiec-Który-Trochę-Przeżył!

Harry obudził się rano i wyjrzał przez okno. Słońce było już wysoko na niebie, a ptaki ćwierkały wesoło. Szybko wstał z łóżka i zaczął powoli się szykować. Niedługo potem, był gotowy i wolnym krokiem skierował się w stronę Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Po drodze dołączyli do niego Hermiona i Ron.

— Harry! Nie powiedziałeś nam, po co wezwał cię wczoraj dyrektor.

— To naprawdę nie jest ważne, Herm — odpowiedział nieco nerwowym tonem.

— Jak nie jest ważne! Nie wierzę w to! Na pewno to nie ma nic wspólnego z … Sam-Wiesz-Kim? — zapytała nieco ciszej dziewczyna.

Harry zastanowił się na chwilę. Jakby nie patrzeć, nie miało to zbyt dużego związku z Voldim, jak chłopak nazywał go w myślach, praktycznie żadnego… No oczywiście, gdyby pominąć fakt, iż Snape miał na przedramieniu mroczny znak. Westchnął. Doskonale widział, że Gryfonka nie da mu spokoju.

— Nie, Herm, to nie jest związane z Voldemortem. — Widział jak uczniowie zadrżeli na jego imię. Głupia reakcja. Jak chcieli z nim walczyć skoro nawet bali się je wymówić? Parsknął śmiechem

— W takim razie o co chodzi? Harry powiedz, przecież zawsze nam wszystko mówiłeś! Wiesz, że możesz nam ufać… — zaczęła zawodzić dziewczyna, robiąc gest, jakby chciała objąć go ramionami. Harry westchnął teatralnie i przeszedł do sedna sprawy.

— Dumbledore powiedział, że dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, powinienem przed siedemnastymi urodzinami związać się z kimś na stałe. Bariery małżeńskie, mogą wzmocnić ochronę — odpowiedział, na razie pomijając kwestię Snape'a.

— Ale z kim? — spytała ciekawie Hermiona, tylko przez chwilę popadając w zamyślenie.

— Zapewne z jakąś piękną dzierlatką, Herm. Dumbledore nie pozwoli Harry'emu wyjść za kogoś nieodpowiedniego! — stwierdził Ron, po czym wepchnął do ust całą kanapkę. Harry w tym czasie ledwie powstrzymywał śmiech.

— Ron! Ile razy mówiłam, że tak się nie je!

Na wzmiankę o dziewczynach, Harry'emu przeszedł apetyt. Nie lubił dziewczyn. Ba, prawie ich nienawidził. A po tej porażce z Cho…

— Ech… Tak, Ron. W końcu to Dumbledore. — Bawił się jedzeniem, znajdującym się na talerzu. Nie wiedząc, co ma dłużej robić, pozwolił sobie zerknąć na stół nauczycielski. Wcześniej uczynił to samo, wchodząc do sali, wtedy nie zauważył Snape'a. Teraz ujrzał go, popijającego poranną, czarną kawę. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Nietoperz zakrztusił się płynem, powodując małe zamieszanie przy swoim stole.

— Harry, co się stało Snape'owi, gdy na niego spojrzałeś? Rzuciłeś jakiś czar, czy jak? Tak nie wolno! On się może zemścić i co wtedy zrobisz?

— Ja nic nie zrobiłem. Nie wszystko to, co się dzieje, jest moją winą. Zresztą jaki miałbym interes w zaczepianiu Snape'a?

— Taki sam jak mruczenie jego imienia przez sen — odpowiedział za dziewczynę, Ron, zbyt zajęty jedzeniem, żeby zrozumieć sens własnych słów. Jednak Hermiona od razu skojarzyła fakty.

— Harry Jamesie Potterze! Czy to oznacza to, o czym myślę? — wrzasnęła na całą salę, a Harry miał ochotę zamordował rudzielca.

— Może nieco…

— Ale jak do tego doszło, przecież… — Dziewczyna zaczęła się jąkać i spoglądać niepewnie na Harry'ego. — Nie mówiłeś, że ty wolisz… — znowu przestała mówić i spojrzała skołowana na Rona. — Potem porozmawiamy. — Ucięła swoją nieskładną wypowiedź, a Potter był jej wdzięczny, że chciała oszczędzić Wesleyowi tej rozmowy.

— Ale o co chodzi? Powiecie?

— Ron, to nie ważne... Po za tym… ja nie mówię przez sen… a na pewno nie jego imię! — powiedział ze złością, po czym wymaszerował z Wielkiej Sali.

W pierwszej chwili, chciał pójść do gabinetu dyrektora, lecz szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Udał się natomiast na błonia i usiadł na trawie rozkoszując się ostatnimi promieniami letniego słońca. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ktoś, odziany w czarne szaty, podszedł do niego.

— Potter. — Usłyszał wibrujący ze złości głos, który sprawił, że zadrżał.

— Tak, profesorze? — Nawet nie wstał z trawy i ani myślał otworzyć oczu.

— Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać na znany ci temat. Mamy do omówienia kilka rzeczy, a niewątpliwie nie we wszystko chcę wciągać Dumbledore'a.

— Tak, zdecydowanie dyrektor nie powinien o wszystkim wiedzieć — odpowiedział Harry nieco sennym głosem.

— Potter, słuchaj mnie, kiedy do ciebie mówię!

Jednak Harry nie słuchał, mimowolnie oparł się o nogę Severusa, zapadając w letarg. Czuł bliskość i ciepło swojego profesora. Słysząc ton głosu, który wydawał się mu uspokajającą muzyką, wiedział, że był bezpieczny i miał chwilę, aby odpocząć. Jednak tego nie można było powiedzieć o Snape'ie, który zastygł w kompletnym zdumieniu, jakby rażony piorunem.

— Potter! Wytłumacz mi, co ty wyprawiasz? – wrzasnął mężczyzna, jednocześnie chcąc odczepić nastolatka od swojej nogi. Zrobił to tak niefortunnie, że przewrócił się. Leżący pod nim Harry, przyglądał się mu zamglonym wzrokiem.

— Sevvv… — szepnął Potter, myśląc, że śpi.

Wpił się w jego usta, ręce wplątał półdługie, czarne kosmyki, aby móc przyciągnąć go bardziej do siebie. Jęknął, gdy poczuł ten ciężar na sobie. Jeszcze nigdy do tej pory, jego sen nie był tak realistyczny! Wszystko skończyło się tak szybko, jak się zaczęło. Otworzył szeroko oczy i złapał się za piekący policzek.

— Co do…! – wrzasnął, ale nie skończył, bo nagle dotarło do niego, co zrobił, a przede wszystkim komu. Przełknął niepewnie ślinę i spojrzał w oczy Snape'owi, który nadal wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę go przekląć albo ciężko pobić.

— Panie Potter, proszę się opanować – powiedział mężczyzna bezbarwnym głosem. Ręce Severusa lekko drżały, gdy odczepiał dłonie Harry'ego od swojej szaty. Kiedy wreszcie mógł zachować bezpieczną odległość, spojrzał na chłopca ze złością. – Wytłumacz mi teraz, co to miało znaczyć?

— No więc... no bo...— Wziął głęboki oddech. — To był pocałunek profesorze. W Pana wieku powinno się to już wiedzieć.

— Potter, nie pozwalaj sobie! Dobrze wiem jak wygląda pocałunek. Po za tym, nic tobie do mojego życia osobistego. — Złapał go za poły mundurka i w tedy dopiero zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo drżą mu ręce. — Cholera...— zaklął, wypuszczając materiał z dłoni. Chciał wstać, jednak drobna dłoń zatrzymała go wpół ruchu.

— To mi się podobało, profesorze, tak bardzo jak i panu.— Harry przyciągnął go do siebie, wprawiając w osłupienie pół leżącego na nim Severusa.

Mężczyzna milczał i nagle wszystkie elementy tej irytującej układanki, ułożyły się w jedną całość.

— To ty zaproponowałeś do małżeństwo! – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte wargi, spoglądając wściekle na ucznia pod sobą.

W jednym momencie, zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak znowu jest bardzo blisko niego. Czuł, iż Potter, wykonuje swoimi biodrami ruchy, drażniące pewne partie jego ciała. Partie, które domagały się coraz większego zainteresowania.

— To złe miejsce na takie zabawy, dzieciaku — po części warknął, a po części wymruczał. Powoli, schylił się i sięgnął ust Harry'ego. Pocałunek, nie był ani delikatny, ani wolny. Przepełniała go za to namietność, ale przede wszystkim chęci dominacji.

_Harry pachnie świeżością i słońcem, to taki uzależniający zapach. _Pomyślał, zatracając się do końca.

— Skąd taki pomysł, sir?— zapytał niewinnie i znów zaatakował usta swojego Profesora. Czuł jak mężczyzna przytrzymuje jego biodra w miejscu, na co zareagował jękiem rozpaczy. Mimo wszystko, przyciągnął go jeszcze bardziej do siebie. _Pachnie mieszanką ziół, eliksirów i jeszcze czymś. To nie ważne i tak w końcu się dowiem._ Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, nadal całując.

— Panie Potter, skończmy to zanim…

— Aaaaaaa! Harry! Profesor Snape! – krzyknęła z niedowierzaniem Hermiona, zasłaniając rękoma usta.

— Herm, co tu robisz? – zapytał zażenowany Potter, niezgrabnie wyczołgując spod Severusa, na którego twarzy pojawiły się ledwo widoczne rumieńce. Nagle mężczyzna poderwał się, stawiając ich obu na nogi.

— Szukałam cię, bo chciałam porozmawiać…. właśnie o _tym_ — odpowiedziała niepewnie dziewczyna, spoglądając z niedowierzaniem na Snape'a, jakby zastanawiała się, czy jest prawdziwy.

— Panno Granger, niech się pani opanuję, bo panią przeklnę — mruknął Severus ze złością.

— Nie przejmuj się, Herm. — Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie i przytulił się do ręki Severusa. — Po za tym, chyba już wszystko wiesz... Ała! — krzyknął Harry, gdy dostał zaklęciem żądlącym.— To bolało! — odezwał się z wyrzutem do przyszłego małżonka.

— Bo miało boleć, panie Potter. Na litość boska, puść moją rękę, dzieciaku! A, ty dziewucho, przestań się tak na mnie gapić! — wywarczał Snape, nadal próbując wydostać swoje ramię z uścisku Harry'ego, gdy mu się to udało, stanął w bezpiecznej odległości. — Chyba nie muszę wspominać, panno Granger, że jeśli ktokolwiek, dowie się co tu widziałaś, poniesiesz poważne konsekwencje. — Snape silił się na ostry ton głosu, rzucając dziewczynie mordercze spojrzenie. Efekt zepsuł jednak wciąż wyraźny rumieniec na jego policzkach.

— Pan się rumieni, profesorze. Nie wierze…

To jedno proste stwierdzenie, spowodowało całą lawinę wypadków. Najpierw nerwowy śmiech nastolatków, potem warknięcie Severusa i na koniec, znaczne powiększenie się rumieńca. Mężczyzna obrócił się w stronę jeziora.

— Wydaje ci się, dzieciaku — powiedział, głosem rozkapryszonego pięciolatka, co wywołało jeszcze większa wesołość Harry'ego oraz osłupienie Hermiony.

— Nie prawda, profesorze. Ja widziałam to samo — szepnęła odważnie Hermiona, nie mając wyczucia na tyle, aby zakończyć drażliwy temat.

— Panno Granger, co pani tu jeszcze robi! Myślałem, że zabierze pani Pottera i pójdzie z nim wyjaśnić te… swoje sprawy — warknął ze złością Snape, mając z nadzieję, że pozbędzie się towarzystwa.

— Tak, tak już. Harry chodź! — powiedziała dziewczyna i zaczęła ciągnąć Pottera w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.

Czując chłodne ostrze zazdrości, Severus zagrodził im drogę.

— Gdzie go ciągniesz, Granger? Miałaś z nim rozmawiać, a nie iść na romantyczna schadzkę w Zakazanym Lesie!

— Czyżby zazdrość Ssseverusie? — spytał Harry, wymawiając jego imię w wężowej mowie. Nie było to dobrym pomysłem, bo nagle mężczyzna zbladł i spoważniał.

— Nie, Potter. Rób, co chcesz — odpowiedział przerażająco zimno. Hermiona zadrżała na dźwięk tego głosu, pomyślała, że gdyby było to możliwe, trawa, na której stali, byłaby pokryta szronem.

— To twoja sprawa. A pani, panno Granger przypominam, że lepiej byłoby, żeby nic z tego co się tu wydarzyło, nie trafiło do ciekawych uszu innych. Rozumiemy się, prawda? — Odpowiedziało mu nerwowe skinienie uczennicy. — To świetnie — powiedział zimno, poczym odszedł szybko…

— Nie powinieneś był tego mówić.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Stał z lekko otwartymi ustami, nie podejrzewał, że jedno zdanie, może tak zaszkodzić. Gdyby tylko wiedział… A teraz? Zaprzepaścił wszystko, co wypracował tego wieczoru… A może nie? Może mężczyzna po prostu uświadomił sobie, co się z nim dzieje i uciekł z innego powodu. Może chce tylko wszystko przemyśleć?

— Jestem idiotą — powiedział do siebie nastolatek, patrząc nadal w kierunku, w którym odszedł Severus. – Pieprzonym idiotą.

— Nie prawda, Harry. Po prostu chciałeś przyśpieszyć to na siłę. Na twoje nieszczęście, zapomniałeś, że masz do czynienie ze Snape'em…

— Nie, Hermi. Myślę, że naprawdę źle to rozegrałem i znowu będę musiał zacząć od zera. Pewnie teraz Sev wymyśli teorię, że chcę go tylko tym wszystkim ośmieszyć…

**_CDN._**


End file.
